Swan Queen Adventures
by laurzz95
Summary: Regina and Emma are in love, and a few surprises are heading their way.


Emma perched on a stool at the counter of Granny's, slowly sliding her thumb up and down her coffee mug. The bell chimed as Regina stepped into the cosy diner. Pausing she smiled at the blonde who was unaware of her presence, and continued to daydream, Creeping of Regina slowly slid her arms around the toned waist of her girlfriend, and nuzzled into her neck breathing in the scent of Emma's Coconut shampoo, Emma squeezed Regina's arms in response.

"We need to talk." Regina whispered her smile fading. "Okay, now?" concern evident in her voice. Regina paused, unsure. "No, my place, 8 o'clock, do you think your parents will have henry for the night?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma turned in her seat and gazed up at Regina and saw her eyes fill with tears. She reached up and wiped away a rouge tear that had escaped from the beautiful chocolate eyes and began to roll down her cheek. Pushing herself off the stool she pulled Regina in for a tight hug before releasing her and placing a tender kiss on her lips. Regina didn't respond for a second, then visibly relaxed into Emma's strong hold and parted her lips in response.

Emma took her hand and lead her to their regular booth at the back of the diner; sitting opposite each other Emma held both of Regina's hands in hers, running her thumbs over her knuckles. "Are you okay?" Emma asked looking at the sadness etched on Regina's face. "I'm fine" She replied, her voice turning hostile, as it always does when she is upset and refused to maintain eye contact with the blonde sat opposite her. "No you're not, please don't shut me out" Emma pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it, not right now." tears rolling down her cheeks. "Regina? Look at me" Regina continued to look at their joined hands. Emma glanced at the clock. "Crap I'm late, will you be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine." she whispered. "You want me to bring you lunch?" Emma asked changing the subject as she planted a kiss on Regina's cheek. "I have a meeting until Two come anytime after then" Emma gave Regina a worried look and left Granny's. Regina sighed and stared at her hands, and chugged down her last drop of coffee. She touched her cheek where Emma had kissed her and smiled, before standing and walked towards her office.

 ***The Previous Evening***

Regina stood in her lair. Emma was at the Station and Henry with his grandparents. She was cleaning up the items that came with her in the curse from the Enchanted forest, keeping her hands busy while thinking about her father and how much she missed him. "I think I've found it Daddy...I think I have found my happy ending" Regina smiled to herself thinking about the beautiful blonde woman who had turned her life upside down. A cloud of deep purple smoke snapped her out of her daydream, she spun 180˚ for locate the source. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Mother!" Regina gasped. "Hello dear" Regina pulled on her metaphorical mask and straightened her spine. "What are you doing her mother?" Cora faked offence at her daughters question, with a hand over the hollow chest where her blackened heart should have been. "Can't a mother visit her little Queen?" Cora asked innocently. "Nothing is that simple with you mother" Cora's face turned hard. "All I have ever done is support you Regina, you ungrateful brat!" Regina flinched at her the harshness in her mothers voice. "Why are you here" Regina Repeated. "To help you dear, To give you your happy ending, that's why I killed that little Insect" Cora replied nonchalantly. Regina's blood began to boil. "TO HELP ME?, Mother I could have had my happy ending a long time ago, I was happy with Daniel, but you killed him and forced me to marry that insufferable prick. You have never helped me. You turned me into the Evil Queen.!" *SMACK* A slender hand caught Regina's cheek with a firey sting. The heat had already raised to the surface of the now tender skin as her chestnut eyes began to water as Cora disappeared in a cloud of thick smoke.

 ***Present Day***

Emma hurried to the station; she was meant to meet Snow 20 minutes ago. She swung open the door and ran straight into her. "Sorry, I lost track of time… Where are you going?" Emma asked confused. "well you're late, I thought something was wrong I was coming to find you" snow said hurriedly. "I'm sorry, something is up with Regina" Emma confessed. "Oh really?" Snow pushed. "Yes and don't start that again " Emma warned her voice raised a little. "I know, I know, you just see her differently to me and your father. You always see the good in her" Snow replied gently. "Please try to be happy for me… she's important" Emma begged. "I am happy for you, I'm just looking out for you. We missed you a lot and we don't want to see you get hurt. " Emma looked down at her shoes and took a deep breath before saying "Lets go meet Henry".

They slid into Emma's beetle and returned to Granny's and found Henry waiting in the booth she had previously been sat in. "Hey kid, you hungry?" Emma asked cheerfully. "Mmmhhmm" Ruby wandered over once they were seated and took their order. "So that's three Bacon sandwiches , two Cocoas with cinnamon and a tea. " Ruby read, then walked off to get their order. "Henry I need you to stay with Snow and your Grandpa tonight ok? Regina wants to talk" Henry frowned "Why? Can't I come?" Emma sighed slightly, "Sorry Henry, It's adult stuff. Please" Henry shrugged and turned to Snow "So what are we going to do tonight?" Snow smiled. "Video games and pizza?" She suggested "Sounds great" Ruby brought over their breakfast and the trio sat and enjoyed their morning together before Henry and Snow walked to school. Whilst Emma finished her Cocoa she started to daydream…'What could it be that is bothering Regina?, she's not been the same since she was accused of killing Dr Hopper, It wasn't Regina so who was it? These questions had bee bothering her all week. Emma sighed and dropped her head to the table.

After a quiet morning at the station Emma walked through town to Regina's office, thankful for the cool air to cleared her head. She knocked on the door and a minute later the door opened, and there stood Regina, her faced tearstained and her eyes red. She smiled and threw her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her passionately. Emma pulled away her and jade eyes met mahogany , as Regina pulled her into her office. Emma sat down in the soft arm chair as Regina knelt in front of her on the fluffy rug, she gazed up at Emma and played with her fingers, "Emma I need to tell you something." Regina confessed. Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "When you returned from the Enchanted forest, I closed the portal to stop anyone else from coming through, but she found another way into Storybrooke" Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. "My mother is here, she framed me." Regina's voice broke and tears fell freely. Emma lifted Regina into her arms. Regina continued to cry as she nuzzled into Emma's neck. Emma rubbed Regina's trying to give her some comfort. "Regina, I… We will work something out, I wont let her hurt you, or Henry." Regina looked up at Emma, "Why? You would protect me?" vulnerability evident in her voice. "Because I uhh…" Emma paused then looked at her sheepishly "I Love you Regina"

Emma grabbed her hands as she stood, pulling Regina with her, she put Regina's arms around her neck and lifted her onto the desk while absorbed in a passionate kiss. "Wait" Regina panted. "What? What is it?" Emma asked concerned. "You didn't let me reply… I love you too" She tugged on Emma's leather jacket pulling her closer, forcing her lips apart with her tongue whilst wrapping her legs around her waist. Her kisses trailed down Emma's face to her jawbone and down her neck. Emma moaned quietly. Slowly Regina unzipped the leather jacket and pushed it off Emma's shoulders onto the floor. Her kisses continued down Emma's arm, her fingers following the trail, until she reached Emma's hand. Looking at Emma seductively she took her forefinger into her mouth, then kissing the tip before releasing her completely. Regina flexed her legs forcing Emma forward into her hips, she gasped as Emma tugged her hair, tilting her head back so she had better access to her plump red lips, she lifted her tank top over her head, joining her jacket on the floor before claiming Regina's lips. She pressed their foreheads together then too a step back releasing herself from Regina' s grasp. "Take it off… Your shirt" Emma pointed with her eyes, Regina smiled and began to un button her shirt. She never took her eyes off the half naked blonde stood before her as she shrugged off the shirt while she stood and went to lock the door. She then returned to her position in front of the desk. She leaned against is watching Emma walk over to her, she hooked her fingers in Regina's pants, as she pulled the button popped open, teasing them over her hips until they pooled around Regina's ankles, she kicked them to one side. She was now only in her black, lacy underwear and her heels. Emma, who was till in her jeans and bra, placed her hands on the mayors waist and said "You look beautiful my Queen" putting her finger under her chin she kissed Regina again before spinning her and pinned her against the desk. She ran her tongue up Regina's neck and sucking on her pulse point whilst undoing the clasp on her own bra. Emma used her hips to keep Regina in her place against the desk running one hand over the toned stomach of the brunette while undoing her bra with the other. Regina untangled herself from the lace and leant into Emma hoping for more contact. Keeping one arm wrapped securely wrapped around Regina's waist Emma slid her hand under the thin fabric that covered her target, finding that the mayor was most defiantly aroused, she ran a single finger through the slit, moaning at how wet she was. "so beautiful" she breathed. She removed the finger, earning a groan from the woman in her arms. Emma pushed the underwear over Regina's perfect ass before returning to her previous position rubbing her palm against Regina's centre, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck. "Emma" she moaned as two fingers were pushed into her waiting entrance, her other hand pinched a firm nipple between her fingers earning a hiss from the mayor. Emma curled her fingers and continued to pump her fingers into the beautiful goddess in front of her. Making circles on Regina's clit with her thumb she continued assaulting her neck with kisses and bites, running her tongue over each bite as she went. She could feel Regina's walls tightening around her fingers, she put a strong arm around her waist holding the woman against her as she came undone. Emma lowered herself into the chair behind her letting making sure Regina could ride out her orgasm as she went. Regina turned her head to give Emma a deep kiss, while Emma removed her fingers. Regina grabbed her hand and sucked the fingers clean, moaning at the taste of her arousal on her saviours fingers. The clock caught her attention in the corner of her eye. "You need to go get Henry, it's quarter to three." Emma sighed as the warmth of Regina's thighs left hers. "oops" she quickly got dressed and passed Regina her bra which had managed to find its way underneath the chair. "See you at 8 then" Regina turned to Emma "Okay, see you later my dear" Emma started to leave when a familiar hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Hey! Where's my kiss?" Regina pouted. "right here" Emma placed a kiss on Regina's waiting lips and smirked. She pulled away and when she reached the door she shot Regina a grin "Laters baby"

"EMMA" shouted Henry from across the street, an ear splitting grin spread across his face. She ran to greet him and pulled him into an awkward hug, giving Snow a wave, who was watching fro her classroom window. Emma'a pager buzzed, she looked at it and frowned. "Sorry kid we gotta go to the station" she mentioned as they got into her car. "Seatbelt" she reminded. When they arrived at the station the phone was ringing, Emma ran into the office and picked up the receiver. "Hello, Sheriffs office, Sheriff Swan speaking" She answered politely. "Hello Miss Swan, meet me at the Toll bridge in twenty minutes." Then the line went dead. "What the hell?" Emma muttered. She looked at her watch it was a little after three, so she had plenty of time before she was meant to meet Regina. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the drawer and wrote 'David, I had a strange call, I'm going to the Toll bridge to check it out, if I don't ring you by quarter to five come find me" she folded the paper carefully and went to Henry. "Come on kid, I need to drop you off with Grandpa so I can go check something out" Henry groaned. "Can't I come with you?" Emma looked sadly at her son, "Sorry Henry, it could be dangerous so I need you to stay with David." Henry went to get out the car. "Wait, Kid give this to your grandpa for me please." she handed the note to Henry and waved before driving towards the mysterious caller. Emma hid her phone in her bra, and pulled her holster and gun from the glove compartment, she tightened it around her hips for the first time that week and continued her drive. Time was dragging, her thoughts driving her mad. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. She hated how scared she was of her mother, and it was making her angry.

She arrived at the Toll bridge, as she got out of the car she noticed a figure stood in the shadow of the bridge. She confidently walked toward the mysterious figure still hidden in the darkness. "Hello again Miss Swan" said a familiar voice. "I am so glad you decided to meet me" Emma was wary and stopped a few feet from the person. "Who are you?" the stranger didn't seem to notice she had spoke. "I've heard you are dating my daughter " they mentioned as they emerged from the shadows. "Cora!" Emma gasped. She laughed. "You remember me then. I won't keep you long Miss Swan. I want you to leave. Leave Storybrooke and everyone here. You will break it off with my daughter and never return." A menacing smile spread across her face. "Why should I leave, Storybrooke is my home and I will NOT leave my son!" Emma replied angrily. "You will leave or I will kill you, I may not be able to rip out your heart and crush it with my bare hands, but there are other ways to kill vermin." Emma clenched her fists , her anger building making her shake. "I AM NOT LEAVING" Emma shouted. "Ohh, you will, I will make sure of that" Cora sneered. "You have one week Miss Swan" and with that she disappeared. Emma sunk to her knees and fumbled for her phone, she relaxed a little it was only half past four, she dialled David's number. He answered on the second ring. "Emma? What is going on? Are you okay?" his voice strained. "I'm fine, at least I think I am, I just called to let you know I am okay, Ill talk to you tomorrow, I wont be home tonight Regina and I need to talk, Can you tell Henry I am sorry and will meet him for pancakes tomorrow ?" David sighed on the other end of the line. "Sure Emma, be safe, I will see you tomorrow" she held her head in her hands and let the tears roll down her cheeks, her body convulsing as she sobbed releasing all her pain, fear and worry with the salty water that escaped from her eyes. Taking a deep breath she returned to her car, climbed in and turned on the air conditioning. By this point her face was red and her eyes burning. She crossed her arms over the steering wheel and rested her head, squeezing her eyes shut. 'what am I going to do' she whispered to nobody. Her head was spinning and she felt sick. Closing her eyes her breathed though it. She must have fallen asleep as it was dark when she reopened her eyes. She turned the key in the ignition and left the bridge behind her.

She arrived at the mansion an hour early. Emma knocked on the door and was greeted by a happy Regina, which quickly turned to concern when she saw Emma's tearstained face. She knew instantly that something was seriously wrong as Emma hated showing her feelings about as much as she did. "Emma, What is it?" she asked cautiously. Emma was speechless, she felt sick. Her face turned pail and she leant against the doorframe for support. Regina put Emma's arm around her neck and helped her inside. She gently set Emma down on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen returning with a large glass of water. "Here, drink this" she handed Emma the glass, and sat down next to her as she took a tentative sip. She handed the galss back to Regina who placed it on the coffee table beside her. Regina pulled Emma towards her, cradling her against her chest. "Please tell me what is wrong" After a pause Emma pulled away to look at her and took a shaky breath. "I went to the station after picking up Henry. When we arrived the phone was ringing, they told me to meet them under the Toll bridge." Regina looked angry. "Please don't tell me you went alone!" Emma looked guiltily at her hands. "I gave Henry a note to give to David explaining that if I didn't ring him soon to come find me" Emma replied quietly, Regina remained displease but stayed quiet. "I hid my phone in my bra and took my gun" as if this reminded her she removed the holster and placed it on the coffee table. "I met them just under the bridge, they told me I was too leave Storybrooke, to leave Henry" She took a deep breath. "Leave you." Regina stiffened. "Who told you this Emma?" Tears formed in her eyes as she replied. "Cora, I told her I wasn't going anywhere. She told me to come her and break it off with you and that I had a week to leave or she would kill me" Regina pulled away her hands, her eye wide with fright darkened, preparing herself for the goodbye she was sure was about to leave Emma's lips. "You're leaving me" she said accusingly as she started to stand. Emma reacted quickly pulling Regina toward her. "I'm not going anywhere Regina." She didn't look convinced, but she didn't leave. "Regina… I meant what I said earlier. I need you and that maybe selfish but I need to be, I would rather die than lose you. I refuse to give up just because your mother hates the idea of you being happy without her. I love you Regina and nothing will ever change that!"

Regina sat in awe of the blonde in front of her, she has confessed her true feelings and it made her heart swell with happiness, tears rolled freely down her cheeks, as her a stunning smile of crimson spread over her teeth. She held Emma's face as if it was made of glass, and kissed her. Their lips moved in unison and parted allowing entrance to curious tongues in a battle of dominance. Regina straddled Emma's lips without breaking contact. She pulled away and blushed at the pounding of her heart. "I will not give up either, but my mother is a powerful woman, I cant lose you." Emma watched Regina as she replied, "I know she is, and so are you, maybe if we combine our magic we can defeat her. Teach me Regina, show me how to control my magic" Emma paused waiting for Regina to speak. "Emma… I don't know, magic changes people, just look at what it did to me." Regina looked down at her lap, Emma reached up and cupped the brunettes cheek, running her thumb over the soft skin. "You are not a bad person Regina, you had a tough life and you responded in a way that you thought would hurt you less. Look at you now, family with the woman you wanted to kill, you have a wonderful son who you raised and he is doing well. You have always tried to do what is best for him." Regina looked indecisive. "Okay, I will teach you." Emma hugged her tight. "Thank you Regina. Together our magic can do anything." Emma took a deep breath. "What's that smell?" Regina gasped and ran to the kitchen, Emma giggling quietly as she followed. She turned with the now black lasagne in her hands. "How about leftover pizza?" she asked quietly.

Emma nodded and grabbed a bottle of red out of the rack raising it up to get Regina's approval. They carried their meal and wine back to the living room. They ate in a comfortable silence, cuddled up sipping on the wine. When they finished Emma loaded the dishwasher then pulled Regina upstairs. Regina got undressed and slipped into her silk pyjamas and lead in the bed listening to Emma brush her teeth. When Emma returned she smiled when she saw the brunette soundly asleep, she switched of the light and curled up next to her lover, pulling her into an embrace. "We will get through this my queen." she whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
